polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire of Japanball
Empire of Japanball |nativename = Japanese: 大日本帝國球 (Historical Spell)/大日本帝国ボール (Modern Spell) |founded = 1868 |onlypredecessor = Tokugawaball |predicon = Tokugawa |onlysuccessor = JapanRawr |nexticon = JapanRawr |ended = Present 1947 |image = 47982c5bf75d84435ce1bbbf0bba11038b52fe93 hq.jpg |caption = 貴様と俺とは同期の桜 |government = Constitutional monarchy (1890-1947), Fascist one-party Military Dictatorship (de facto, 1940-1945) |personality = Militarist, imperialist, industrialist, rapist, bully, nationalist, hypocrite |language = Japanese |type = Japonic |capital = Tokyoball |affiliation = Entente Powers (1914-1918) Axis Powers (1940-1945) |religion = Shintoism Buddhism |friends = Nazi Germanyball (cool reversed manji) Kingdom of Italyball (fascist) Kingdom of Romaniaball (DRACULA BOY) USAball(until 1941) Sukarno Thailandball (NONI?) Azad Hindball Second Philippine Republicball Mengjiangball Manchukuoball (my manchu son) Wang Jingwei Ba Maw |enemies = Republic of Chinaball and your dad Qingball (it's mine) Thailandball (Sometime) USAball (since 1941... Pearl Harboru) Korean Empireball (Kolea is mine) Soviet Unionball and Russian Empireball (Sakhalin is mine evil Lussians) German Empireball (all little isrands of Pacific are mine) UKball (I am the gleat isrand potence) Australiaball (too macho to be mine) French Indochinaball (no indenpendence for you) New Zealandball (you are mine) red yellow flag stealer |likes = KAMIKAZEEEEEE, the sun, Hideki Tojo, Emperor Hirohito, sushi, rice, JAPANESE INDUSTRY, committing war crimes, raping Chinaball, bombing USAball, katanas, murder, bombing, human experimenting, samurais, Mistubishi Zero fighter aircraft,bushido, BANZAI CHARGES, NAZIS |hates = The allies, Chiang Kai-Shek, Saltwater Crocodile |intospace = No, but can into Kamikaze |bork = BANZAI BANZAI!!!!!/TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!!!!! |food = sushi |status = Reformed into Japanball. |notes = EMPIRE OF NIPPON WIL OF RISEU AGAIN!!! HYŌ HIROHITO!!! |imagewidth = |reality = Empire of Japan |gender = Male }} Empire of Japanball was an asian superpower in East Asia, Southeast Asia, and Oceania. from 1868 to 1947. He enjoyed large amounts of influence, and he could into controllings and rapings Korean Empireball, Manchuriaball, and Taiwanball. He was one of the most powerful and influential non-European empires, and hated the Westerns. Empire of Japanball was one of the largest empires in history. It covered most of the Western Pacific Ocean including large parts of East Asia, South East Asia, Oceania. History Like all historically existed formal regimes in Japan, his 'leader de jure' was the Kousitsu-ball (皇室球), the Japanese imperial family, founded in 660 BC, the age of Jimmu (神武). It was in the 12th century that Kousitsuball had become no more the 'leader de facto' of Japanballs, and it was the Shogunateballs that had been the leader de facto of Japanballs for long time. But at last, in the year 1868, Kousitsuball finally recovered his political power, and under the leadership of Kousitsuball, Japanball became the Empire of Japanball. Unlike other Asian countries, Empire of Japanball industrialized and modernized. He became very powerful and was the first Asian country to be an equal with the European imperial balls since many centuries. In the First Sino-Japanese War of 1894–1895, Empire of Japanball defeated Qingball. This changed the balance of power and Empire of Japanball became the dominant superpower of Asia. He built a military force that was one of the strongest in the world. European Imperial powers had been colonizing the North and South-America, Africa, Middle-East and Asia for centuries virtually unopposed by the backwards native peopels. During the Russo-Japanese War of 1904-1905 the Empire of Japanball defeated Russian Empireball. That was the first time since centuries that an Asian power defeated a major European Imperial Power. So Japan annexed Korea which became Japanese Koreaball. He developed an interest in extreme bondage and subjugation of its (unwilling) sex partners, Koreaball and Taiwanball, the former was raped in 1910. When World War I started in 1914, he had a great alliance with UKball an fought with them. UKball at this time was in hot water. He needed to terminate Germanyball's. He noticed that Germany took asian areas such as Tsingtao and various islands in the pacific. So, to kick his ass, UKball requested Japanese Empireball to take them. Japan Empireball liked this idea so he agreed. Japanball pionered naval aviation battles. The Japanese seaplane carrier Wakamiya conducted the world's first sea-launched air raids in September 1914. This made his clay big. He was also the first non-western, Asian country to be granted a place in the League of Nations afterwards. In 1922, during the interwar period Empire of Japanball built the Japanese aircraft carrier Hōshō which was the first purposebuilt aircraft carrier in the world. He continued to build a military navy that was second to none. He aquired Manchuria which was a puppet and later fully annexed as Manchukuoball in 1932. But in the 1930s, developed an interest in annexing Chinaball. Despite a fast-growing empire, he was a victim of the great depression (1929 to 1939). He didn't know what to do, except to take MORE land for resources! GIB GIB GIB. However, the League of Nations did not approve. So he needed new allies. He turned to the Axis. In 1937 before his new ally Nazi Germanyball attacked and raped Franceball. Oh and, even as neonazi, Japan can into kawaii. The Empire of Japanball became one of the largest empires in history. He expanded to include the Philippinesball, Triangapore, Hong Kongball, French Indochinaball, Dutch East Indiesball , Burmaball Papua New Guineaball, Malaysiaball and many pacific islands. He became really good friends with Nazi Germanyball but with the others, not so much. He honestly didn't care about them. So, when world war two struck, he made a whole new front, the Pacific War began. He was anchulussing everyone. He took lots of islands, he took over French Indochina, most of eastern China and more. He was rapidly expanding. That is, until America put an embargo. Now that was a lot of his oil so he got pissed. But he knew that he would put himself in a bad situation if that were to go down. So he knew if he conquered Indonesia he would get enough oil to survive. But America protected that space, so he did the only thing he could do other than retreat. He attacked the USAball to destroy his navy to conquer the oil to grow to be strong. But that failed. He was at its zenith in 1942 CE. Eventually after such a long hard battle, he got nuked twice by the US. Empire of Japanball didn't have nukes and was forced to surrender unconditionally. Empire of Japanball lost all overseas colonies. He was forced a new pacifist constitution written by USAball with pacifism and a liberal democracy. He changed his name to Japanball. Afterward, he was very weak, suffering 3rd degree burns from the radiation, devastation and humiliation. However, USAball offered the Marshal Plan to help rebuild Japanball to rise again from the ashes. The Last IJA Soldiers in the Philippines (Hiroo Onoda) 1944-1974 When the last island of Philippinesball was liberated by USAball, some Imperial Japanese Army soldiers kept fighting such as Hiroo Onoda kept fighting in a guerrilla war. They thought the surrender of the Empire of Japanball was propaganda when they saw a banner which say "The war ended on August 15. Come down from the mountains!". And in 1950 the first soldier had surrendered, 2 of them were killed and in 1974, Norio Suzuki who was an explorer has called Japanball to come for a commander from WW2 take take him, he apologize to Philippinesball for his numerous crimes on the farms. Hiroo Onoda became a hero and parliamentarian in Japanball, he passed away in 2014. This shows that the Japanese had big loyalty to their nation. Relationships Axis Desu (枢軸国) * Nazi Germanyball: Bestu white Yūjin of mine. We can into remove 共産主義! He's really strong. If only you helped me in the pacific I would've helped you with USSR. but, HOW DARE EGYPTBALL OF DESTROYING SWASTIKA'S PEACE! sorry. I of mad sometimes. * Kingdom of Italyball: Another Yūjin of mine. He of creating fascism! * Thailandball: He of herpings me by givu aid to me! *''' Japanball: Who he is? He is me in the future? I don't know why you like him though * Kingdom of Romaniaball: And another Yūjin of me. We expand oul territolies after WW1. *'''Other countryballs anschlussed by Empire of Japanball: BOW DOWN TO SUN EMPERORU GOD!!! Other relevant "allies" * UKball - Really helpful with my growth. STILL YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME REMOVE AMERICA! * Indonesiaball - I herped him with Independence against the Netherrands. But I don't rike the fact that Joko Widodo rookings rike the formel US plesidentu Obama.... * Croatiaball One of the best tourist destinations for my soldiers on vacation *Mengjiangball - my Mongolian friend but really is just puppet mwahahahahahaha * Indiaball - He borrowed weapons to become independent from UKball, did the same thing with Nazi germany ball I think with some legion. * Francoist Spainball - He is a fascist and a proud nationalist, but he isn't too keen on me or Nazi Germanyball, so I think it's best if I just avoid him. Enemies (連合国) * Russian Empireball: WHY YUO NO OBU SHALING CHUGOKU?! 1904 BEST DAY!!! YUO ALSO GOT ANSCHRUSSED BY COMMUNIST PIGGU!!! *''' USSRball: '''OTHER BAKA VODKA!!! HOw DARINGS YUO KIRR MAH SON? *''' Chinaball:''' NANKING BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! I still had most of yuor landu when I end the war with Amerikan-san, yuo never defeated me and yuo never will. CHI-NA BUTA (Chinese pig). * ' Korean Empireball': Anchruss! **''' South Koreaball:''' ROROROROROROROR!!! Yuor baka blothel is of mad at yuo! AM OF STIRR GLAD YOU DIVIDED, wait your in a lerationship with pig? REMOVE!!!!!!! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **''' North Koreaball:''' Baka communist piggu! Yuo of stirr mad with yuor other sh*tty sister! REMOVEU NUKES FROM PREMISES!!! *''' UKball: Yuo of BETRAYING * German Empireball:''' YUOR CENTRARU POWERS WAS GETTING OUT OF CONTRORU! HAD TO STOP YOU AT TSINGTAO AND I HAD TO TAKE THE ISLANDS IN THE PACIFIC! (but is of later arry in ww2 as Nazi) *''' USAball: FAKKA YUO, BAKA GAIJIN!!! NEVER FORGET THE BLACK SHIP! REMEMBER HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI!!! PEARL HARBOR BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! GO TO HELL. YUO RUIN PERFECT JAPANESE EMPIRE. YUO WAS REASON WHY I FELL. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S GREATEST SUPERPOWER AND HELPING OF BRINGING PEACE. I COULD'VE EARNED MILLIONS. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S MOST RELEVANT NATION AND I WOULD'VE USED THAT POWER TO PEACEFULLY BRING DOWN BRUTAL REGIMES AND I COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH BUT NOOOO, YUO COULDN'T TAKE IT. YUO OF HAD TO BE THE BEST. GO TO HELL YOU SATANIC DEMON. YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT POWER! YOU WASTE IT FOR STUPID OIL!' * 'Mexicoball: You baka allied with USAball and attacked me with Escuadrón 201 '''YOU BAKA *''' Franceball''': I do nottu know yuo, but yuo of arways scaredu. If Nazi is not rike yuo, then I not rike yuo. How to Draw Drawing Empire of Japanball is easy: # Draw Japanball but with red streams going out in all directions. Gallery Artwork Ww2 low quality.png U0wrh5w2ewu11.png 47982c5bf75d84435ce1bbbf0bba11038b52fe93 hq.jpg Needs to be added (12).jpg Japanball Army Samurái.png Axis Powers Shit Artz.png Cake of Kings and... Emperors|credit from /u/wikipedia_org Nazi zombies by Kesha.jpg Qingball divided.png Russo_Japanese_War.png Axis powers-0.png UhOh.png First Sino-Japanese War.png File:IJ_and_client_states.png Comics BicUiyV.png U0wrh5w2ewu11.png|credit from LeonAguilez PRS58zt.png|credit from alsoandanswer Cirl278n1fg11.png|credit from Lord_of_the_swamp R2EiYry.png|credit from layjudges3rdcousin WW2_Nazi_Nihon.png Japanball-1.png History of dutch colonies in indonesia.png Japan has wet dreams.png X3HBl1k.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Japanball-Banzai.png 4th_of_the_World_isn%27t_good_enough_for_Japan.png Kebab_-_Burger.png Invasions.png 's2chH6I.png 'dEqttYs.png OD2DnP2.png XLnjzgW.png 5cYBjPz.png Japan70 copy 2.png The Fall of Singapore.png 0MR4cbA.png G2JPDVu.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png Reds are Enemies.png Here Comes The Plane.png Poor Phil.png End War.jpg Past is Past.png History of Phil.jpg Morning and Afternoon.png Always Late.png New Enemy.png WWII.png Quotes *"Hyō Hirohito!" *"BANZAIIII!!!!!!!" *"Is of disgracu to famiry!" *"Guroriosu nippon sharu raisu again!!" *"Grorios nippon not of ching chong, is of emperor sun god!" *"REMOVEU BAKA ALLIED PIGGU!" es:Imperio del Japónball ko:일본제국공 ru:Японская Империя zh:大日本帝國球 j Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Axis Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Taiwanball Category:Chinaball Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Palauball Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Laosball Category:Thailandball Category:Malaysiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Tringapore Category:Burmaball Category:East Timorball Category:Nauruball Category:USAball Category:Kiribatiball Category:Indiaball Category:Australiaball Category:Bruneiball Category:Solomon Islandsball Category:Red White Category:Buddhist Category:Monarchy Category:Shinto Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:Fascist Category:Dictatorship